1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much!
1 is OK, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! is the 49th Tomas 10 episode. Plot It was an average summer day. It was hot, people were out, and we were out getting ice cream. “All I’m saying is, you should have more faith in us.” Santi said to me. Santi felt like I thought I didn’t need them. “I know, but you don’t ever solve the problem. You mostly… distract it.” I replied. “But we’ve helped you tons of times.” he said. “I know, but you…” I started but I was interrupted by an explosion down the block. “What was that?” Santi asked. “Lets go find out.” Fer said. We quickly rushed over and saw a ninja robbing the bank. “I can’t let him get away.” I said. “Don’t you mean we?” Santi asked. “Uh, sure.” I said then I transformed into Danger Duck. “Alright ninja boy, put down the cash!” I called to him. He noticed me and began to run away. “Oh no you don’t.” I said and chased after him. He jumped onto a car, next a streetlamp, followed by a window ledge and landed on the roof. He continued running away. “Big deal.” I said then I quacked onto the roof. I continued to run after him. He jumped down and I followed. We landed in an alley and before he could get away, I quacked in front of him. Next, I created an egg. “Are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?” I asked. He didn’t respond. Instead he pulled out a pair of nun chucks and showed them off. “I see.” I said then threw the egg at him. He dodged and tried hitting me with his nun chucks. I would quack a distance away causing him to miss. He figured the nun chucks were useless and threw them aside. Next, he threw three ninja stars at me. I had to counter them with three eggs. After that, he went for a karate kick. I quacked behind him and threw him to the wall. Next, I threw a tar egg at him and he got glued to the wall. “And that’s how it’s done.” I said. Just then, Fer and Santi caught up to us. “Oh, don’t worry guys. I already got him.” I said. “You know we could have helped.” Santi said. “You guys were too slow. If I waited he could have gotten away.” I replied. Then I turned back to normal and headed back to the RV. Now Santi really felt unappreciated. That night, before the banck was fixed, someone had broken in. We heard about it on a news alert and headed over right away. When we arrived, we saw the crook escaping the security guards. “Yeeeehoooo! None of you losers stand a chance against Billy Numerous.” he shouted. Billy was a small alien, about the size of me, with a southern accent, who wore a blue suit. “I wouldn’t be so sure Billy.” I said. Billy looked over to see the three of us. I was currently Putty “Well, you might be able to stop one Billy.” he said then split himself in half and created an exact duplicate. “But how about two?” Billy2 asked. “Or three, or four, or ten?” they all said. There were now ten Billy’s surrounding us. “Watch your back compadreas.” he said. “You may have fancy powers, but Billy Numerous has got you outnumbered.” “He can be in ten places at once?” Fer said. “Maybe we can’t take them.” Santi said. “What? I can handle this.” I said. “Just watch.” I said then I charged straight at one Billy and threw out a punch. However, Billy was one step ahead. He split himself again and I passed through the two of them and ran into a street lamp. Then Billy started laughing and making more clones in the process. That surprised me and I started to get nervous. Two Billy’s ran at Fer and tried to attack him. Fer managed to easily overpower him and threw him to the side. “Fella, you just opened up a six pack.” Billy said then created five more clones. Then they easily managed to tackle Fer. Meanwhile, Santi was using his hockey stick to fend them off. “Back up Billy.” he said to them. Unfortunately, three Billy’s snuck up behind him. Two of them lifted one up and threw him into the air. He flew right over Santi and made six more clones. “Look up.” one Billy said from the ground. Santi looked up and saw all the Billy’s body slam him. At the same time, six Billy’s had jumped on top of me. I was waving my body around throwing them off. However, one was still hanging on my back. I grabbed onto him and was about to throw him off. “Got you.” I said. “Or…I’ve got you.” he said. Suddenly, he made ten clones of himself. Then fifteen, twenty, twenty five. He got too heavy, I couldn’t hold him. Then I collapsed with them dog piled on me. Then they had the three of us surrounded. There must have been about forty of them. We didn’t stand a chance against them. “Well this here’s been fun.” one Billy said. “But looks like ole Billy’s gotta split.” another Billy said. Then they all scattered in different directions. “Which way did they go?” Santi asked. “Not they, he.” Fer corrected. “The original Billy is long gone. With all the money he stole.” he said. The next day, we were looking for Billy. I couldn’t figure out how he was able to clone himself. And then it came to me, Billy was the same species as Ditto. I hadn’t recognized him because he had a different look, but I finally realized it. “I got him.” Santi said. He was using Fer’s laptop to search for crimes/robberies. Billy was only a few blocks away. We found him taking amounts of money from a broken ATM. I turned into Heatblast and said “You better put that back.” “Or what?” he said turning around. “Oh, that.” I blast fire out of both of my hands and shot it at Billy. Unfortunately, he managed to dodge it and ran away. I started chasing after him. But, he split himself into three and ran in different directions. I stopped because I didn’t know where to go. All of a sudden, I heard a truck honk its horn. I turned around to see a large truck driven by Billy, crash into me. I was determined to catch Billy. Later that day, Billy was robbing a bank. I caught him at the open vault grabbing gold bars. I appeared as Heatblast again. “Freeze!” I ordered. Then someone tapped me on the back. I turned around to see a Billy holding a fire hose at me. He turned it on and the water soaked me across the room. When I got back up, they were all gone. This irritated me. That night, we got an alert at a car dealership. We figured it must have been Billy. “Wait for us this time.” Fer said. “The last two times they got away because you drove them away.” Santi said. “Santi’s right. We need to work together.” Fer said. We arrived at the dealership only in time to see the Billy’s starting the cars. “We need to hurry.” I said and quickly transformed into Fourarms. “Tomas wait.” Fer called after. But, I didn’t listen. I got in front of two cars and held them in place. I wasn’t going to let Billy get away this time. Unfortunately, when Fer and Santi got out, one Billy snuck in and stole the RV. I continued to hold the two cars in place and then noticed the RV drive next to me. “Nice wheels. Mind if I borrow them.” I heard a Billy say. I looked over and saw a group of Billy’s in the RV. “Hey, that’s our car!” I shouted to them. I left the cars I was holding and tried to get to the RV. But, they drove away, and then, the cars I was holding, drove away. I got so angry I punched and dented a streetlamp. “Billy got away from me again!” I shouted. “Don’t worry, Tomas.” Santi said. “We’ll get it back.” he assured. “It’s no big deal.” “‘No big deal’?” I repeated. “That annoying little creep, just stole our RV! I could have had him, but you guys just had to help. You let him get in the RV and now we have nothing. He’ll be even harder to catch.” I said to him. “Tomas, calm down.” Fer said. Then I reverted back to normal. “Alright. I’m sorry. It’s just that whenever I’m close to catching Billy, he just slips right through my fingers.” I said. Later that night, a swarm of Billy’s were stealing everything they could get their hands on. Some were carrying cars, money, TVs, boxes and crates, etc. “That a boy, Billy. Steal it all! Ain’t nobody gonna stop ya! He he he he he!” Meanwhile, we went to a restaurant, having no place to go. We were trying to think of a way to beat Billy. “Ok so if Billy is a Ditto alien, then the only way to beat him, is to join him. Right?” Santi suggested. “I don’t think so.” I replied. “I think I might be going at this all wrong.” I said. “What do you mean?” Santi asked. “Well all this time I thought I had to get stronger to beat Billy. But the truth is, I need to be smarter. I can turn into some of the biggest, strongest, fastest aliens I’ve got, but sometimes it’s better to be a small smart Grey Matter.” I explained. “Ok, so what’s the plan?” Fer asked. The next day, we tracked Billy to a football field, filled with all the stuff he stole. One was grilling burgers while another three were waiting. Six other were riding an elephant, while onewas dressed in a poncho and sombrero. "Hey Billy, look at this here funny Mexican hat I stole." he said. "You are one funny guy Billy. Not to mention an excellent thief." another Billy replied. Meanwhile, we were setting up cameras, that I "found", around the perimeter. I was up late last night, as Grey Matter, working on them. These cameras would help us defeat Billy. As soon as we were done, we got in position. I walked onto a bridge, that Billy somehow stole, and called out "Hey, Billy! Stop talking to yourself." This caught all the Billy's attention. "One against one hundred?" one Billy said. "You must be dumber than I thought." said another Billy. “Well if one’s not enough,” Santi started. Then, I flicked a switch, activating my plan. “Then how about five?” he said. Suddenly, five Santi’s appeared. “Or ten.” Fer said, revealing five more of him. “Fifteen.” I said revealing five more of me. "Twenty" Santi said. "Thirty" Fer said. "Forty." I said. "Fifty." Santi said. "One hundred" we all said together. "Well, butter my back and call me a biscuit." Billy said. This put a confused look on our faces. "It looks like someone's figured out how to duplicate my duplication powers." another Billy said. "Y'all may have copied a copier, but you'll never be as good as the original." a different Billy said. Next, the Billy's ran at us, and we ran at them. Soon, we were all over the place. Three Billy's were chasing a Tomas. Just when they thought he was done, he transformed into Heatblast. Heatblast shot out his flames and the Billys immediately changed their direction and ran away. Meanwhile, three Santi's were running away from four Billy's. Santi's had his hockey stick and he used it to knock down two Billy's. The two remaining Billy's made more clones and now there were ten of them. They got confident, but Santi pointed behind them. They turned around to see Fourarms ready to battle. The Billy's all ran away in fear. Meanwhile, a Stinkfly and Jet Stream were flying through the air. At the same time, a group of Billy's were firing fireworks at them. Suddenly, they heard a car horn. They turned around to see Fer driving the RV and he ran them over. Meanwhile, a Santi and a Fer were cornered by five Billy's. "What have you got to say for your selves now?" one Billy asked. "Turn around." Santi said from behind. The Billy's turned around and found two Santi's (one with a hockey stick), three Fer's, and one Fourarms. "Please, you don't scare us." one Billy said. Next, another two Fourarms appeared from the first one. "Never mind." Billy said, and then they all ran in fear. Meanwhile, two Fer’s, five Santi’s, an Icepick, and a Common Cold were chasing seven Billy’s. They trapped the Billy’s and the Billy’s seemed to have no way out. However they multiplied and became twenty one Billy’s. Suddenly, a Ditto appeared and made nine more clones. The Billy’s didn’t want to risk it, so they all scattered. Meanwhile, I was still standing up on the bridge, watching all the commotion. Meanwhile, three Santi's were chasing a Billy. However, the Billy multiplied into seven more. The eight Billy's then turned around and started chasing the three Santi's. The Santi's ran past a Tomas, who transformed into Elekid. Elekid then spun his arms and released electricity around him. Then shot it at the Billy's and they ran away screaming. Meanwhile, four Billy's were chasing three Tomas's. Next, six more Billy's joined in. The Billy's surrounded the three Tomas's. Then one Tomas turned I to Grey Matter and snuck away, the second turned into Jet Stream and blasted off, and the last Tomas turned into Danger Duck and quacked behind the Billy's. The ten Billy’s chased after Danger Duck. They followed him up a leaned over pillar. Danger Duck hid behind a box and turned into Teleportal. “Hey Billy, I caught one." one Billy said. Suddenly a mad tiger was teleported and charged after them, as the Billy's desperately ran away in fear. Meanwhile, Santi was surrounded by six Billy’s. He was using his hockey stick to bash away the Billy’s. But no matter how many he hit, more would come. Then, Fer honked his RV horn. The Billy’s saw that he was heading straight at them. They all ran away, in fear of getting run over, while Fer chased after them. Meanwhile, three Fer’s were surrounding a Billy. The Billy multiplied and now six Billy’s were surrounding three Fer’s. Two Stinkfly’s, and an XLR8 came to the rescue. After that, the Stinkfly’s turned around and tried blasting their goop at the Billy’s. However, the Billy’s all dodged. Meanwhile, two Tomas’s and a Santi were chasing a Billy. The Billy multiplied into three and ran in separate directions. The Tomas’s and the Santi split up and one went after another. The first Tomas, caught up to the Billy with Teleportal. However, Billy made eight more copies and they all went to body slam the Teleportal. His only choice was to teleport elsewhere. The Santi, cornered the Billy and felt confident. However, the Billy made eleven more clones that surrounded the Santi. They were slowly getting closer, then they all pounced at the Santi. Luckily, an XLR8 saved him, and the Billy’s clunked heads. The second Tomas used Putty to his advantage. However, the Billy got into one of his stolen cars and hit the gas, hard. The Billy almost ran over the Putty, and now went after more of us. He quickly changed his mind after spotting a KaBoom heading right towards him. A few minutes of this later, all the Tomas’s (who the majority were now aliens), the Santi’s, and the Fer’s managed to get all the Billy’s into one spot and had them all surrounded. As all of us urged forward, the Billy’s retreated. They were soon all so squished together, that they started coming together. We continued forward, and they’re number kept shrinking. Less and less Billy’s were appearing. It wasn’t long before there was just the one original Billy left. Now he was mad. “Nobody, I mean nobody, outnumbers Billy Numerous!” he stated. Next, he tried to create another clone. But, before the clone was fully separated, he got a look at all of us and immediately pulled himself back in. Billy kept trying to duplicate but he couldn’t. We finally beat him. Next, Fer walked up and handcuffed Billy. “The holograms worked great Tomas!” he called out to me. “I think so too!” I replied. “We beat Billy Numerous, and I didn’t even have to move.” I said. Then I flicked the switch again and all our hologram clones slowly disappeared. Later, the police came to take Billy away in a straightjacket. “Good work today Tomas. You’re plan worked.” Santi said to me. This put a smile on my face. Then I remembered how Santi said he wanted to be treated as an equal, as a teammate, not a sidekick. “It was not just me,” I replied. “It was all of us.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Billy Numerous *Ninja Aliens used *Danger Duck *Putty *Heatblast *Four Arms *Teleportal (hologram) *Stinkfly (hologram) *Jet Stream (hologram) *XLR8 (hologram) *Grey Matter (hologram) *KaBoom (hologram) Trivia *This is the first time a villian is also a Tomas 10 alien Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes